Back When I Was A Red Haired Silly Teenager
by Wordscancarryalot1357
Summary: When Scorpius is there for Rose, she believes he will always stay by her. But after 5 years, a wedding invite appears out of the blue. What will happen if she goes? Will she ever find her Scorpius? Please R/R!


He grabs my hand and pulls me close, freezing me to the spot. My hand grazes his face and we kiss lovingly for only a split second. I pull away, his expression is disappointed but he knows we have to go to our separate houses. I promise to see him in the morning at breakfast and we separate.

The next morning I wake up and something feels wrong; it's going to be a bad day. I clamber out of bed and drag my clothes over me, wanting to stop myself from going downstairs. Finally I do woefully, and everything seems ok. He is there waiting for me, smiling and kissing me good morning.

First lesson passes fine, and when second comes around I feel much better, worry going away. Suddenly, I hear the register go and his name isn't said. Is he here? Apparently not.

Third and fourth lesson pass, fifth coming swiftly behind. Worry is huge in my stomach and I start to panic. Where is he?

I find my answer later, when he's with a girl in a room hotly making out. He doesn't see me at first until I start too silently cry and then start hitting the wall.

"What are you doing you stupid selfish boy!" he sees me finally and stands still out of pure shock. His long slender arms, arms I have cuddled up in, wrapped around me for protection, lay my head lovingly against when I'm about to fall asleep, reach out to grab me. I slither away, his arms now repulse me. Now when I think of them I imagine them wrapped around her instead. How could he do this to me?

That was the last time I talked to him for about a year. I concentrated very hard on passing my OWL examinations, which I did with flying colours. Boys seemed to drift in and out of my life in that period of time but one stuck by me through thick and thin. His name was Scorpius Malfoy. And he helped me get over Frank Longbottom.

I never did realise what my true feelings were until they were too late. Now he's getting married to a girl who has cheated on him recently, and only I know. How can I stop what's supposed to be the most important day of his life? But deep down I know that I must,. He helped me and I would do anything in return for that. Even if it does mean breaking up his wedding; he may hate me but deep down I will know I did right.

This now brings us to the present day. I'm not sure why I chose to relieve that memory.

I hear the bell chime for the wedding to start and I slip into the back row just as the bride comes down the flower filled isle. Her name was Felicity Arnish, soon to become Felicity Malfoy. But not if I have anything to do with it. Her dress was gold and low cut, showing her true nature (yes, you know what I mean) and her hair dyed blond hair was hung straight over the dress.

Memories start throwing themselves at me and I relieve them as if I am that red haired silly teenager again. I still have the red hair but I know I've matured. I was silly to see I didn't like him then. The rest of the service passes swiftly until I hear

"…..does anyone object?" I stood up, my emerald green dress swaying from side to side. I had chose it especially because green was his favourite colour on me and It complimented my cat eyes.

"I strongly do!" I said, my voice partly quavering. "She's cheating on you. I have a picture to prove it" I showed the picture to everyone then added "look, Scorpius. I know you probably hate me for doing this but I love you. I may have just realised it and admitted it to myself. I loved you all those years ago and I do now. Many people step in and out of my life but I thought you would always been there for me. How come then I don't hear from you for 5 years and then out of the blue I get an invite? I knew something wasn't right so I went over to your old apartment which by sheer luck you still lived in. I saw her, cheating on you.

I fought with myself over whether or not to tell you. Was it ok to drop this bombshell on you? But then I remembered how much you did for me and I knew I couldn't let it go. That's what best friends do.

I hope you live a happy life together and can get over this. I am very sorry I told you. I think I will leave now."

Running outside, tears started to slide down my face, the rain adding too it. I thought it was over. Just as I was about to apparate away, a hand grabbed mine.

"Don't go" he whispered to me. His perfect suit was ruined yet I still wanted to melt into his arms and stay there forever. "I know we can work things out because your right, I still love you. And I know you love me too. Do you want to start over?"

I nodded enthusiastically before saying "Hi. My names Rose Weasley and I believe yours is Scorpius Malfoy". Suddenly, I pull him close and whisper very gently "and I love you too" before passionately kissing him.


End file.
